1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a flow control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,222, filed Oct. 19, 1988, entitled "VOLUME FLOW CONTROL DEVICE".